


He May Be

by Sootgremlins



Series: Mirror Universe McKirk [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: In the mirror universe, Jim is ruthless. His crew knows is, and his enemies know it. In fact, everyone knows it, except perhaps Leonard McCoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a more happy/fluffy side to the mirror verse, sorry if it turned out horrible :-)

When Jim storms into his quarters, there's a rage in his eyes. Most would stay well clear, of the ticking bomb that's liable to go off at any point, showering wrath down on any poor souls that were near him. There were always days like this, some worse than others. Maybe it’s caused by a mutinous crew member, orders from the empire, or something else that sets these moods off, but most would steer well clear.

Instead, Leonard goes straight to him, cupping his cheek and meeting his gaze, “What’s wrong darlin’?”

Jim growls, piercing blue eyes flashing in annoyance he growls out, “Not now Bones,’ Jim’s hand almost pushes away McCoy’s, but he doesn’t, “Just go away.”

Instead of backing away like a sane person would, Leonard smiles softly and lets their lips meet in the middle, he feels Jim sigh softly into the kiss, which stays soft, instead of the normal clash of teeth and tongues. When they pull back for air, Jim lets his head rest against McCoy’s forehead, breaths mingling.

“Rough day?” the doctor asks, more of a statement than a question.

“You have no idea,” the blonde chuckled, which comes out as more of a sigh, “My head is killing me,” Kirk lets himself wince slightly, letting his facade drop, just in front of Bones. 

“Want a hypo for it?” Leonard asks, already on his way to go get one stored in a small medkit, tucked under the bed. 

Jim groans and launches himself onto the bed, and soon he feels the sting of a hypo on his neck, “Bones!”

“Don’t be such an infant Kirk,” Leonard sighs.

Jim makes a growling noise and grabs Leonard flipping him onto the bed, and swinging up on top of him, “You’re damn lucky I love you, Doctor McCoy, you know what I would do if anyone else talked to me like that.”

“No, you’re damn lucky put up with you, it’s like watching a three-year-old!” The doctor huffs.

Jim kisses Leonard again, this time more fierce, the captain demanding dominance. Jim nuzzles down to Leonard’s neck, nipping and sucking here and there. 

“Not tonight Jim,” Bones chuckled, shoving at Jim, who feigns being hurt and flops off. The communicator unit beeps on the wall, and Jim stares at it as if daring it to continue. He gets up stretching and stalks over, his face covered with barely masked annoyance. 

“This is the captain,” there was a pause as the person on the other end speaks, “Spock, I want a brief on it at 0600, but so help me if you bother me again tonight, you’ll find yourself in the agony booth.”

It clicks off and Jim strides back over to the bed, where he strips off his shirt, and pants leaving himself in his underwear. Grabbing the covers and pulling them over himself. Leonard scoops up a PADD from the table in the corner and sits at the head of the bed. Jim scoots toward him and lays his head on the other man’s lap. He soon feels fingers carding through his short blonde hair, and he lets out a purring noise, causing McCoy to snort softly at the noises. 

Yes, Jim Kirk is may be a ruthless killer, but he still loves his doctor.


End file.
